The present invention is directed to a process for the preparation of acid halides which are useful as intermediates in the preparation of pharmaceutically active compounds, and in particular, for the preparation of compounds that inhibit cholesterylester transfer protein (CETP) such as those as described in EP 1,020,439. CETP is a plasma protein that facilitates the transport of cholesteryl esters and triglycerides between lipoproteins. It has been demonstrated that the inhibition of CETP increases the levels of high density lipoprotein (HDL).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0100154, discloses a “Process for the Preparation of Acid Chlorides” also useful as intermediates in the preparation of CETP inhibitors.